


Like you don't know me

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO-K are the good guys, EXO-M is the mafia, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Kim Jongdae | Chen, Police Officer Oh Sehun, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: "Suddenly a mafia leader is best friends with the team who's trying to catch him. I don't want to hear the end of that""I'll give you a spoiler. When the little punk hurts the boss, he gets punished at night"
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Like you don't know me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my lovely Jongdae ❤️

Sehun takes a seat on the chair behind his desk and he closes his eyes, ignoring the feeling of emptiness in his stomach.

“Are you ok?” Kyungsoo asks as soon as he enters to deliver the paperwork that needs to be done for the day. Sehun hates to fill reports, he hates them even more when they talk about Chen, the elusive mob boss that resists being caught. “It’s not your fault, Sehun-ah. I’m sure we’ll catch them the next time” Sehun stares at Kyungsoo with an unreadable expression “Hey, at least you were able to shoot him” Sehun frowns and forces himself to smile after that.

“I did, right?” Kyungsoo looks at his captain, smiling back.

“Hey, we must acknowledge small wins too” Sehun nods, despite the guilt consuming his head.

“That would be all for the day, Kyungsoo-hyung. You can leave now” Kyungsoo gives him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before he leaves the office, closing the door behind him and Sehun can finally relax.

_“Agent Kim, cover yourself!”_ _Sehun screamed to Junmyeon, pointing at the safe position in front of him. He rolled and stayed behind the collapsed wall, protecting himself from the rain of bullets. “Are you with me, Baekhyun?” he spoke through his earpiece, and he waited (a bit too long) for the other to answer._

_“Captain Oh, there are two more people in the building… Should I prepare the extraction now?” Sehun wanted to say no, he wanted to finish his taks, but Chanyeol was hurt and he needed medical attention._

_“Tell Jongin to bring the damn helicopter now, we’ll meet him in the ceiling” Sehun knew that was almost an impossible task, considering they had to go through the doors behind the mafia member to actually reach it._

_“Are you sure? Jongin can pick you any other place-”_

_“Listen to me, Byun. Tell Kim to meet us at the roof in five minutes. We’ll be there” Baekhyun answers, but Sehun couldn’t hear him because of the gunshots’ noise. “Oh out”_

_“Captain, how are we going to pass them” Sehun had a plan, but that included something he didn’t really want to do. He only had fractions of seconds to think his next move or he would get them killed and all Jongin would be picking was going to be dead bodies._

_“Agent Kim, at my count- Grab Park and run to the door. Agent Do, cover me” Sehun breathed deeply, ready to get out of the building, whatever it took. “One-” he closed his eyes, waiting for the moment when the gang members needed to recharge his guns “Two..” time seemed to go slower, Sehun felt his heartbeat on his temple, beating faster, preparing for what was about to come. The movement in the room stopped for a moment and Sehun heard the helicopter approaching “Three! Junmyeon, run!”_

_Junmyeon jumped from his spot to take Chanyeol with him and he was practically dragging him to the door, completely aware of Sehun shooting at Chen, with Kyungsoo shooting everyone else. Chen was hiding behind a desk, shooting at Sehun too, who at that very moment was trying to reach the door as he kept them distracted._

_Junmyeon reached the door and opened it, shooting at the lock. Then he pushed Chanyeol outside the room._

_“Go to the helicopter, I’m gonna help them”_

_“Kim, fucking run! Don’t stop!” Sehun yelled and Junmyeon realized they were close to the door, leaving a commotion behind “Go, go, go!”_

“Fucking hell, he’s going to murder me” Sehun is not really paying attention to the papers he is signing anymore, thinking of what is waiting for him back home, which is exactly the reason why he’s staying that long in the office.

“Are you still here, Sehun-ah?” Sehun growls, because if there’s someone inopportune, that would be Baekhyun. “I thought you would be with your imaginary boyfriend already celebrating that you almost killed a mob boss” Sehun growls, because he doesn’t want to talk about this right now.

Thousands of times they have seen his captain sending messages to a suspicious ‘Love’ (that’s the name he has saved them anyway), that has no profile picture, nor social media accounts. Sehun’s team just assumed that ‘Love’ is a he because the captain isn’t really interested in girls (though he likes them too). But so far, they haven’t seen him with anyone. And Sehun is really hermetic about the topic.

“Go to your house already, Byun”

“Nah, I’m going to the hospital to visit Chanyeollie… Do you want me to take you home?”

“I need to finish this reports”

“Captain, we both know you’re just staring at them. Nothing will happen if you do this tomorrow. You have a week for the paperwork” _damn Baekhyun and his insane logic_ “Come on, it’s late and it’s about to rain”

Sehun opens the door of his flat, ready for the yelling, but he only hears muffled voices.

He walks to the living room, where the light is turned on to find _the elusive Chen_ with one of the guys that were in the building this afternoon.

“Took you long enough, Sehun-ah” Sehun sighs when Minseok talks. Jongdae is just hissing as the elder is extracting a bullet (the one Sehun shot) from his shoulder. No offense, but he doesn’t want to talk to Chen’s right hand at the moment.

“Where is-?”

“Han?” Han, who happens to be a trained assassin with medical knowledge, is always there whenever something happens to Jongdae. It is usually not Sehun’s fault, but that’s what one gets when your dating a member of the Korean National Police Agency “In the bathroom, he will be back in a moment to stitch the boss”

“So… Uhm… How was your day?” Sehun asks conversationally and Jongdae explodes.

“Are you fucking serious, Oh Sehun?! You shot me! How do you think it was my day?!”

“You shot Chanyeol, hyung” Jongdae glares at Sehun, throwing daggers with his eyes.

“For your information, that wasn’t me. And the one who shot him is already counting fishes in Han river” Sehun pales and gulps. “I told you no one will hurt your team Sehun-ah, at least not on purpose” Sehun sighs for the nth time that die, trying to look at Jongdae’s eyes, and not at his blood-stained shirt.

“I’m sorry- But you know I have to-”

 _“Pretend?_ Yes, I know that. But you were a little too much _convincing_ back there. This hurts so fucking much” Sehun feels that empty feeling on his stomach again, he never thought he would be tangled in a mess like this when he was in the academy. To be assigned to arrest your own mafia boss boyfriend is not easy.

"Is there something I can do for you, hyung?" Jongdae looks at Sehun with his usual sassiness and the captain knows nothing good will come from this. "Just don't ask me to join your gang again, hyung" Jongdae laughs and Sehun blushes. He hates himself for blushing in the weirdest moments (but if you heard Jongdae's laugh, you'll understand why he's so whipped).

"Don't be silly, Hun. I just want a hand to hold while _gege_ stitches me back together again" Minseok smiles amused because he knows how strong Jongdae can squeeze hands when in pain.

Sehun offers him his hand reluctantly.

"I guess I deserve it, uh?"

"You're being very brave, Sehun-ah"

"I'm not the one being stitched with no anesthesia, Jongdae-hyung"

"I'm sorry for your poor soul" Han announces his presence with that and Sehun looks at the mafia doctor, wearing ripped jeans and a washed out shirt "Nice to see you again, HunHun"

"If my team saw this-"

"You should invite them to Yifan's this weekend. He says that Junmyeon guy is really good looking" Han thinks Sehun is going to break his neck with how quick he turns around to give his best offended look at his boss.

"Hyung! You told me you wouldn't spy my team"

"And I didn't break my promise, Sehun-ah. It was Taozi who did it" Sehun notices how Jongdae refrains from shrugging his shoulders because it hurts, and instead he gives him his best innocent look (one Sehun doesn't buy at all).

"So..." Minseok talks for the first time in a while "Is that a no?"

"You're all being ridiculous. Suddenly a mafia leader is best friends with the team who's trying to catch him. I don't want to hear the end of that"

"I'll give you a spoiler" Jongdae starts to squeeze his hand as soon as Han starts his work "The mafia boss falls in love with the captain trying to catch him. They date and make a deal to not hurt each other. And when the little punk hurts the boss, he gets punished at night"

"Do you mean-?" Jongdae gives his boyfriend a kiss and then he offers his best smirk. Minseok and Han smile amused, but they don't coment anything.

"Yes, _love._ That's exactly what I mean" Sehun thinks it's better to report sick already.

**Author's Note:**

> I know today it's not his birthday, but it's been a busy month. This time, I wanted to do something different, I hope it turned out well.
> 
> Should I write Sehun being punished? 😏  
> Let me know if you're interested, and I might extend this.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed ❤️  
> Please, try to stay safe and take care, read you soon ;)


End file.
